My Angel
by GunjiBunny
Summary: First Glee story, after H.S. Finn moves to New York with Rachel but feels like something or someone is missing. Set in a time where Finn and Santana dated in their junior year. One-Shot


**AN - First Glee fanfic ever but I've been reading a bit of Fantana or as I like better Sinn stories. I wasn't even listening to anything but suddenly Hinder came into my head while I was reading and I thought this would be a great Sinn story. Please don't judge too harshly as per the first four words in this but do let me know what you think. The song is "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Also I haven't seen season 4. Finally I own nothing and please support the official release**

There was a low buzzing sound as the cellphone vibrated across the desk. Pulling himself up where he was lying next to his high school girlfriend turned college girlfriend he wondered how he got to this place. Sure he didn't want to be stuck in Ohio all his life but at least back home he was still happy. Here he had his girlfriend of so many years along with his step brother turned best friend, but they were always busy trying to chase their dreams. At least back home he had family, friends, and of course her. Picking up the phone he saw the name, her name and sighed looking over at Rachel who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Flicking it open he spoke softly into the phone.

"Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Why are you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud."

"I just wanted to hear your voice," came the voice from the other end, "Finn I miss you so much." This was a very different Santana Lopez, she had opened herself up to him and for their junior year they were really happy. He swallowed and hunched over the table a little.

"My girl's in the next room sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on."

"Oh Finn."

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet."

"I'm in the city, our place," she said before hanging up. Walking over to him Rachel leaned onto his shoulders.

"Who was that?"

"Just Puck saying he was in town and wants to hang out," the lie slid so effortlessly off his tongue. Rising he went to grab his jacket and pulled it on looking at Rachel who smiled at him, she was a great actress but he knew who she really was and knew he was holding her back. "Rachel we need to talk," he said but she knew him as well.

"Later, go see Puck I'm going to go see Kurt," she said kissing his cheek and grabbing her purse before running off. Lately it seemed like she was spending more and more time with Kurt, they all had moved into this small one bedroom apartment but when Kurt started working a fashion magazine he moved out. Actually less and less of her stuff was around and maybe it was because he was used to her but he couldn't even smell her anymore.

Moving quickly he ran out of the building looking at the gloomy New York weather, back home it wasn't like this. As he started to walk he felt the phone buzz so he picked it up and smiled at the text.

**I've been dreaming of you. - S**

**It's funny that you're texting me today and yes I've dreamt of you too - F**

**Does she know I'm talking to you? - S**

**If she knew you're talking to me we'll start a fight, no I don't think she has a clue - F**

Of course Quinn always told him texting and walking was a bad idea as he collided into a garbage can. Sighing he started to pick the bits of paper that fell out when he noticed a flyer for a band that was playing at the park he was heading to. Throwing it away and putting his phone away he started to run. Seeing that there was some traffic he darted through the cars earning a honk every now and then and simply ignoring them. Long legs carrying him quickly through the streets and even though he didn't play anymore the days of football kept him from running out of breath. Up ahead was the park and he could already hear the music in the air and see the large crowd of people swaying to the music. Skidding to a stop he scanned the area frantically looking around for Santana. Heart sinking he looked to the band on the stage, his biggest fear was losing her that he would do something so wrong that she'd revert again.

Closing his eyes he recognized the song, the banner said they were a local band performing covers of your choice. It had been the winter ball, some cheesy dance that the school held and they were supposed to be going together. By then it was a normal sight to see the gentle giant with the feisty Latina and he was dancing with her when Rachel asked Santana, not Finn, if she could have a dance. This was just a tactic to get them apart as she slipped a keycard to her room into his pocket. While she was doing this Puck had slipped his into Santana's purse. Even in the dark Finn knew Santana's kisses and stormed out of the room just in time to see Santana coming out of Puck's room only she was naked, wrapped in the bed sheet. That had broken him and he had ran, the reign of Santana and Finn was over. Eventually he got together with Rachel able to tolerate Santana. It was when he came home to visit his family did they rekindle.

It was innocent enough, him escorting her to a family dinner but the end of the night they ended up on his bed since his parents were out. Santana did something that was so unlike herself, she broke down. After Finn and her broke up she just couldn't fill that void in her heart, not with Puck, Brittney, no one except him. Her kisses were like heaven on earth and Finn truly felt happy but he also knew it wasn't real; it couldn't be since he and Rachel were already here. Opening his eyes he saw her watching him, they were frozen as the world moved around them but somehow they found themselves so close together that he could feel her warmth. She smelled like home, and he felt himself lowering to her as she stood on her tip toes as their lips connected.

"You make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel."

Pulling apart she looked up at him, the rain had gotten a little heavier now and he could see droplets of water clinging to her skin.

"Leave her, come home with me," Santana urged as he looked into those deep chocolate eyes.

"I can't leave her."

"She doesn't need you, I need you," Santana whispered pulling him close so her head was on his chest listening to his heart beating and feeling it in sync with hers, "I love you."

Those three words caught in his chest, she had never told him that not even when they were dating. It was always 'like' with them and he came to accept that, Santana didn't like emotions but he knew how she felt. He could feel his heart breaking all over again as he pushed her wet hair from her ear and bent down.

"One hour, Central Station."

Not believing what he was doing he threw whatever clothes he could find into his duffle bag along with anything else. Writing a quick note he left it behind starting to go out but pausing as he saw Rachel standing there.

"I have to go home." he said simply and she nodded.

"I know, I'm surprised you didn't really notice it but I moved in with Kurt."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" he asked getting upset but she smirked.

"And where are you going?" He looked at his feet.

"I wrote a note."

"I love you Finn, but you were always my second love, Broadway has my heart now."

Nodding he started to go but Rachel took his hand.

"Or we can try one more time?"

Santana stood on the platform, eyes scanning the crowd, or actually over the crowd. Checking her watch she sighed, if he didn't come then it was really over she had put herself out there for the last time. Trying to fight the tears that were threatening to come out while she told herself she didn't need him anymore the train rolled into the station. Straightening up she picked up her bag as the door opened but before she could move a strong pair of arms came around her.

"I love you too Santana," Finn whispered and the tears really did fall as she spun around and kissed him. They would have stayed like that forever if the first call didn't go out. Smiling at him she bends to grab her bag but Finn beat her to it. Taking his arm they entered the train and settled in for a long ride home.


End file.
